Baby sitting a Demon
by Mrs. Tickle Tehe
Summary: What if you babysat for a boring nine year old that seems to have no interest in anything? But when you tell her about your favorite video game series, The Legend of Zelda, she suddenly has a personality. But fun's over when you're sucked into the Zelda universe. Or has the fun only just began? Rated T for strong language. Constructive criticism is welcome.


It's Ms. Tickle Tehe! Well, my real name is Katy. I just think I should start off by saying, I don't think my writing is very good. I think that when people compliment my stories, they're only saying that and they don't really mean it. In other words, I want true opinions. As in constructive criticism. But flames and bashes are not welcome and will be deleted.

Okay, I just wanted to get that out of the way. Now enough of my rambling! On with the FanFiction.

PS: I own nothing. Zelda, and all of its characters belong to Nintendo, not me. (If I did own Zelda, it would become a humor/romance shoujo manga and I'd probably ruin it!)

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!*

I woke up startled from my evil alarm clock and tried to open my eyes. But I made yet another failed attempt to wake up in the morning like I should. Instead I shut my eyes immediately to protect them from the unforgivable sun that bled through my curtains. I then groped for the alarm clock that continued to beep. When I touched it finally I slammed my fist on the button and proceeded to sleep.

*HEY LISTEN! LINK! HEY LINK! LISTEN! HELLO?*

"...Ugh! Stupid Navi ring tone!" I said out loud. I'm anything but a morning person. This time I was forced to open my eyes to look at my shitty phone. I had accidentally slept in my contacts, again, so my eyesight was blurry. I squinted at the words on my phone that my mom insists that it shouldn't be replaced unless it is really broken.

Hey, Eve! You want to go to the movies tonight at 5:00? We could see Brave or The Avengers?

-Message from Nikky

I smiled. The Avengers looks pretty good, and captain America is cute. I was about to text yes until I remembered the babysitting job I made with the Griffins. Ugh, their kid scared the shit out of me. Kristen Griffin was a nine-year-old little girl that was as sweet as can be in front of her parents, but whenever I babysat her, she screamed and begged like a whiney baby about everything. Whenever I babysat other kids I made sure that they weren't bored so I did something they liked, but Kristen seemed to have no interest in anything. She was a boring spoiled kid...

My fingers moved across the keyboard on my phone's touch screen then I pressed send. I replied back saying "Sorry I can't :P I have to baby sit for the Griffons. Pray for me."

In no less than about two minutes I got a reply from Nikky that said, "Oh that sucks! Maybe next week. That kid scares me. TTYL G2G."

I didn't even bother sending a goodbye text I just threw my crappy phone on the floor, and walked in the bathroom to shower.

When I was done I dried off, but left my hair wet to air dry, despite how frizzy it would be. I never use hair dryers. I just hate them. I had a short shoulder length hair cut because I always hated having to deal with my long hair I had when I was little, so when I turned 14 I cut it shoulder length, and got some bangs to go with it, but I usually straiten them, but today I just pulled then back with a clip. I have really obnoxious curls that have broken at least five combs in their lifetime. I had dark chocolate brown hair, no highlights, no streaks, never died it, 'cause it's not worth it. My face was thin and sort've diamond shaped. I've never been the one to have acne but just my luck; I had a zit on my cheek today. Oh joy. At least my freckles help it blend in. As for my eyes they were a mixture of green and brown, but were sometimes covered by my thick nerdy glasses. I was pretty short to be honest, not like midget short, but short. As for my figure I was average. I live off of Starbucks frappichinnos and goldfish crackers, I've never been fat nor skinny.

I put on a robe and actually remembered to take out my contacts, and I put on my glasses. I rummaged through my closet and threw on my favorite shorty shorts with my Zelda triforce T-shirt and some plain black converse. I looked in my bathroom mirror and picked up my eyeliner pen but put it back down. I seriously didn't care enough to look pretty today, I was babysitting for a demon.

When I was done I looked at the clock on my iPod touch that said 3:14. Shit, I don't have to baby sit until about 5:00. I looked at my desk where my limited addition 3DS that had the Zelda triforce on it sat, right beside my giant Mac computer. I picked it up and decided to play on a new game slot in Ocarina of Time. I went down to the basement to sit on the comfy couch in front of the flat screen. I turned it on but I wasn't going to watch it. It was just for back round music.

"...Eve... WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream at me as I fell off the couch and woke up from the nap I hadn't planned to take. I drowsily looked up at my little brother, Russell, who I was staring daggers at.

"Ugh! Don't wake me up like that!" I growled standing up. Oh fudge! What time is it?" I said as I pulled out my phone. Thankfully, it was only 4:40. I had 20 minutes to get the Griffin's house on time, and it's only a ten minute drive! Yes!

I shoved my 3DS and its charger in my purse. "Where're you going?" asked my brother.

"I have a babysitting job, with the Griffons." I stated as I stuffed more things in my bag.

My brother laughed obnoxiously. "Sucks to be you!" he said.

"Oh, haha! You're hilarious! Tell mom I left, will ya?" I said before walking out the door. I herd him reply with a 'sure.' before slamming the door shut.

"Ha just watch. Later I'll probably get a call from mom asking where I am, 'cause he'll forget to tell her." I thought as I climbed into the old van that belonged to my dad. I noticed the Sprite cans in the floorboard, thrown down by Russell. The leather on the steering wheel was scratched and had been peeling off for a while because of how old the car was. The seats fortunately where comfy at least there were cup holders. The air conditioning was broken, though. And it'd probably be helpful in July. But for some reason my dad seems to love this shit car despite all of its flaws.

I eventually drove into an enclosed neighborhood, for rich Asians that never make eye contact with you and old people that do the same thing. You might be wondering why I put myself through this. Well, I did say rich in the last sentence. That's right, big money. I smiled like a Cheshire cat when I pulled into the driveway with the large open window and visible chandelier from the inside. The sidewalk had stones and dahlias along the sides of them and a birdbath with crystal clear water in it. Despite the scorching hot weather the grass was perfectly green and looked like it had been cut blade by blade with scissors. I rung the doorbell and waited a few seconds until non other than Kristen Griffon answered the door. Jesus Christ.

She had a glazed look on her face. Her parents must not spend any time with her. For a moment I actually felt bad for the little girl.

And my sympathy was gone in a second. "MOM! DAD! THE BABYSITTERS HERE!" she screeched so loud that my ear rung. I could hear the neighbor's Rottweiler bark loudly from the child's sudden outburst. Yet Kristen's face maintained its glazed expression.

"Coming sweetheart!" said a feminine voice.

As I waited for the parents the little girl just starred at me. She'd be very cute if she just smiled once. Her eyes were big and brown, and no not big in a cutesy doll face way, more like crazy eyes. But she had perfect thin lips, rosy cheeks, and long braided red hair... Which explains her evilness, she's a ginger and she has no soul.

"...You have a zit on your face... It's really big." she said expressionless. Wow her parents haven't even left yet and she's already insulted me. That must be a new record. Just wait until they do leave, then she'll whine and beg for the cookies on top of the refrigerator.

"Gee, thanks." I said bitterly. I was not in the mood for this.

"Okay my cell phone number is on the dinning room table, don't let her have any candy or cookies until after dinner, which is on the fridge just put it in the microwave when she's hungry. Bye! See you tomorrow morning!" her last sentence... Hmmm

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Dammit. AGH!

"Wait? What do you mean by tomorrow morning?" I called before she climbed into the car.

"Don't you remember? You agreed to baby-sit over night. My business trip will take day and night." she looked at her watch a made a shocked expression. "Oh I have to get going! Running late! Bye Kristen!" she slammed the car door shut before I could say anything.

Well I guess I'll be sleeping in my clothes tonight.

I opened the door to find Kristen in the kitchen reaching for the cookies on the refrigerator.

"Oh no you don't. Your mom said no sweets until after dinner." I said taking her hand and walking her to the living room. She only rolled her eyes. But then a second later she snatched her hand away and was jumping up and down.

"I WANT IT NOW!" she shouted. I pursed my lips and balled my fists while remaining calm and sweet.

I sighed deeply. "Why don't you just watch cartoons..." I suggested while sitting on the comfy leather couch.

"I don't wanna watch cartoons!" she whined, crossing her arms.

"Okay, so then what do you wanna do?" I said as I started rummaging through my purse.

"I wanna cookie!" she whined.

"Well, I can't give you a cookie..." I said as I trailed off when I opened my 3DS.

"I. WANNA. COOKI-... What's that?" she asked curiously.

"It's my 3DS." I said pulling out the stylus. And tapping the screen to open my save file. I left off at the part where Link was about to pull the master sword for the first time. But then I guess I fell asleep.

"C-can I see?" she asked shyly.

"Sure." I said as she came over and sat by me staring down the screen then rubbing her eyes.

"Wow! Is that 3D!" she asked bewildered.

I giggled. "Yeah." I said as I pressed the ocarina button on the bottom left of the screen.

"What's that oval shaped thingy... with the wholes in it." she asked squinting.

"It's called an ocarina. You play it by pressing the A, X, Y, R, and L buttons. I'm about to open that door by playing the Song of Time by pressing Y, L, and R." I tapped the buttons and my favorite song came flowing out crystal clear. I hummed to it quietly.

"That's so pretty!" Kristen gushed. And... Smiled? Wow she actually smiled.

She continued to stare at the screen and watched as the ocarina's song caused the spiritual stones to float above Link's head and slowly spread apart to lie in the hollows. The triforce above the door flashed and the door of time parted.

"Hey... Um why is your DS blinking red at the bottom like that?" asked Kristen.

"Oh it's just going dead. Hold on." I said as I reached for my purse and rummaged for the charger.

BOOM CRASH! (lol pretend that was thunder, lightning and rain)

"Man, that's the first time we've had rain in weeks." I said as I plugged in the charger to the wall behind the coach and the other end to the DS.

"Uh my mommy said that it's dangerous to have things plugged in during a thunderstorm." said Kristen.

"It's cool. The odds of being electrocuted are slim to nothing." I said reassuringly.

She nodded and continued to watch me play. "So who is that character anyways? And that blue fairy thing?" asked Kristen with a curios tone.

"Oh, that's Link, and the blue fairy is Navi, she's really annoying." I replied.

"How so?" she asked.

"She points out the obvious so much."

I said as I had Link walk up the master sword and pull it out of its pedestal.

"Woah! That looks so cool what's happening!" Kristen beamed.

I chuckled "You'll see."

I blue light surrounded Link and he starred up and the screen went white. Then suspenseful music played and a close up of a creepy ginger man with green skin spoke.

"Geh heh heh! Excellent work! As I thought you held the keys to the door of time."

I stopped reading the words on the screen for a moment. "That's Ganondorf he's the villain in the series." I explained. Kristen nodded and I continued to read the words.

"You have led me to the gates of the Sacred Realm... Yes I owe it all to you kid!" Ganondorf laughed maniacally. And the screen faded to white.

CRASH KABOOM! (Pretend that was thunder again)

All the lights flickered on and off the DS screen stayed the same. My brows knitted together and my DS began to shock me I threw it on the coach and stood back away from it. The music from the game got so loud I could feel a vibration, and the screen became extremely bright. Ominous blue electric currents emitted from the buttons.

"What's happening!" Kristen screamed and hugged me.

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" I shouted over the loudness.

The light became brighter and brighter until everything was just white in a blinding flash. I screamed because for some reason my head pounded and my entire body went numb and then everything faded to darkness.

—

Link's pov: (AFTER HE TALKS TO RAURU IN THE SPIRIT REALM.)

The blue light surrounded me and transported me back in front of the pedestal that once held the Master sword. I sighed.

"Link..." Navi spoke. "We're back in the temple of time..."

"Yeah, no shit." I thought and rolled my eyes.

"But have seven years really passed?" she said.

This time I spoke aloud. "Obviously..."

I know Navi means well, but she points out such obvious things.

"Humph!" Navi angrily flew under my hat due to my remark.

"Sorry..." I said.

I shrugged and began to walk out. But I sensed something and stopped in my tracks. Drawing my sword I turn around and see a feminine figure with odd clothing blond hair and red eyes. I suspected a female to speak but the voice I heard designated that this person was a boy... I think.

"I've been waiting for you Hero of time..." he/she spoke.

"When evil rules all and awakening voice from the sacred realm will call those destined to be sages who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of time and the chosen ones will blind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples past down by my people, the Sheikah. I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah. As I see you standing there holding the mythical master sword, you really do look like the legendary hero of time. If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five sages. One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..."

Just when I'd lost interest I gained it back when the name Saria came to my mind. She could be in danger!

"Because of the evil power in the temple she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. However, equipped as you currently are... " she/he said some other things but it was to late I had tuned it out from lack of interest.

"Link?" he/she said with a frustrated tone.

"Huh?" I said.

He/she sighed, "I said, do you understand, Link?"

"Yes." I nodded "What'd I just agree to?"

"Good. " said Sheik. He then threw a deku seed on the ground and disappeared in a flash. I exited the temple and noticed the disgusting scenery. Gray skies dead trees, dead grass and... A body on the ground!

—

I... I think I'm conscious again. I must've been electrocuted or something. Ugh... My entire body aches. And my head... Feels like it's been stuffed with cotton balls. I can't open my eyes because it hurts too much.

"... Is she dead?" said a small girly voice.

I felt something softly touch my wrist.

"No I can see her chest moving, that means she's breathing, and she has a steady pulse." spoke a male voice.

I felt fingers touch my face very lightly and I felt hair being brushed away from my eyes.

"Hey, she's really pretty." said the male voice again.

"Goddesses Link! You're such a pervert!" said the small voice again but it sounded irritated now.

"No I'm not!" the male voice protested. "...Should we take her with us?" he asked the other.

"No! She'd just get in the way." she said coldly. Gee thanks.

"Jeez. You're heartless, Navi." he replied. Navi... That sounds familiar...

"No I'm not! Just look at her ears! She's human. She won't be of any use." I felt something tickle my cheek and I felt hair being brushed behind my ear.

I attempted to wake again and my eyes fluttered open this time. It took me a few seconds to focus my eyes everything was bright but when I could finally see clearly I saw a boy, well a man, gazing down at me. He had deep blue eyes like sapphires, and golden blond hair with a green hat. His ears were elf like, with a small silver loop... Why the fuck am I examining him like I've never seen him before! He's-

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goddesses!" he said interrupting my thoughts.

I blinked in disbelief. I felt like if I stood still maybe they wouldn't notice me, but sadly I'm stupid so instead of running away like my legs were telling me to, I sat there frozen with my mouth wide open. I should've been subtle, but I spazzed.

"Meep... You! Y-you're Link, a-and you're N-Navi! Oh... My... God..." I gawked and then I bit my lip and wondered... Why are they here, and... Why am I here... "Oh wait I get it! Hahaha! Okay, you're not real." I said laughing.

Link looked confused. "What are you talking about? And how'd you know our names?" Link asked suspicious.

"Doesn't matter this is just a dream." I giggled and sat up then cringed rubbing my temples. A numb sensation spread across my body and my head pounded again.

"You shouldn't be getting up so soon." said Link.

"No really," I said reassuringly with a weak expression. "When I close my eyes and open them you'll be gone and I'll wake up." I shut my eyes tight.

"Uh... Sorry to tell you this but this isn't a dream." said Navi.

I chucked. I expected to wake up in the living room when I opened my eyes. But my eyes fluttered open and I saw the same dead trees, gray skies, and Link and Navi staring at me like I had three heads.

"But... This isn't possible." I just stared at the ground. Now I realize. That this was all too real to be a dream. I could feel the actual dirt scrape against my skin while sitting on the ground. There was no cloudiness like there usually is in dreams. Everything was so clear.

I've entered the Zelda universe.

"What's not possible?" asked Link very confused.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy that I'm here. If this is real then it should be scary, right? "I-I was babysitting Kristen and we were playing with my 3DS and there was a thunderstorm and now I ended up hear... Oh my God! Where's Kristen!" I shouted.

Link stepped back. No! He thinks I'm a freak now! "Who's Kristin? And what's a 3DS?" he asked very intimidated by me.

I ignored his questions and went strait to hyperventilating. "You've got to help me find Kristen and get out of here! Her mom's gonna kill me!" I gasped as an idea struck me. I smirked and stared at Link. "I know everything about every Temple, and I know every Sage..." again I wasn't thinking before I spoke but I didn't care.

"H-how'd you know about the Temples and Sages?" asked Navi bewildered. Her glow seemed bigger than usual; I guess it happens when she's shocked.

"... It's hard to explain." I sighed. "Please, just... I swear I can help you, and I will. I'll come on your quest and I'll help you defeat Ganondorf. All I ask in return is that you help me find Kristen!" my throat became hoarse and my eyes became watery. Ugh I hate it when I cry! I groaned and wiped my tears quickly.

Link looked up at Navi with pleading eyes.

If Navi had a face and if looks could kill, we'd all be dead right now. "N-no! Link stop with that face! ...She can't come with us. We can't trust her!" she said.

"Well, I trust her." Link smiled.

"She could be one of Ganondorf's minions!" mentioned Navi.

I gasped. God she's not only annoying but a bitch too. "I'm no minion of anyone! Much less Ganondorf!" I replied very offended by her false accusation.

"You can't just accuse someone of something when you don't know anything about them." said Link defending me.

"Oh, you just think she's pretty!" said Navi flying towards Links face. Her glow turned red from anger. As did my cheeks that turned crimson.

"N-no I don't!" Link stuttered as he glanced at me with bright red cheeks and swiftly turned his glance away. "Look... She's obviously in distress and our quest is to put an end to Hyrul's suffering!" he shouted.

"What's your point!" Navi shouted.

Link scowled. "She's suffering too!"

This is one of those when you realize you were an ass and that you were wrong moments. I wanted to snicker but I'm not that low.

Navi's red shading turned back to blue and grew duller. "... I hate it when you're right." Navi complained with venom in her words.

"So I can come with you guys? And you'll help me?" I beamed.

Navi sighed bitterly. "... Yeah! You can come. Now don't annoy me or I just might change my mind." she said flying towards my face as she did to Link's a moment. I never knew there was so much spunk such a small blue ball of light.

I franticly nodded.

"Oh stop scaring her. Besides you're the one who should talk about annoyance." Link retorted standing up and lending me a hand so I could get up on my feet as well.

"Humph!" she pouted and flew under Links cap.

"Don't worry. She does that to everybody." Link smiled.

I giggled. "I don't remember her having such an attitude." I mumbled to myself.

"What'd you say?" asked Link confused.

"N-nothing..." I stuttered. I'm such a spazz.

Link shrugged it off but then glanced back at me as his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, hey I never got your name." he mentioned.

I was surprised that the topic hadn't come up until now. "My name?" I hate it when I question something obvious. "Oh! Um, Eve. It's Eve." I smiled sheepishly trying desperately to cover my awkwardness. "But you can call me Evee. Like the Pokèmon." I smiled.

"Um, what's a Pokémon?" he asked.

Stupid! Why would you expect him to know what that is! I mentally face palmed. "Uh never mind..."

Link shrugged. "Well anyways we should be heading to the Forest Temple." he stated.

My brows knitted together. "Uh, but you don't have the grappling hook yet. Didn't Sheik tell you about that?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"I... May have blocked out something's Sheik had said... And what's a grappling hook?" he asked stupidly.

I sighed. I really didn't expect Link to be so... unfocused. I mean, sure did look the part. He was, in my words, indescribably hot. My cheeks heated up, and Link gave me a funny look to this. I shook my head and realized that I was daydreaming stupidly. Despite his gorgeous appearance, I was basically dealing with a ten year old boy with ADD trapped in a grown mans body. "Wow you didn't listen to her at all, did you?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I did for the most part!" he defended. "Wait... How do you know about Sheik? And hey, you never told me how you knew my name, and how you know about the Temples and Sages!"

I groaned. Why does this shit have to be so complicated? "Ugh! I already told you, it's to complicated! I don't even know how to put it into words, alright!" I whined as my feet started walking down the steps that entered castle town.

"I'm sure it's not that bad..." Link said as he followed me. "Well, at least tell me who Kristen is and where you're fro-"

"Sshhhhhhh! Wait a second..." I whispered before I made the first step entering castle town.

"What's wrong?" Link asked with a loud voice.

"Dammit shush!" I scolded him and then I looked at castle town in ruins.

Link gave me a what's you're problem look and then he faced the same thing I was gazing at. His jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. But I was more concerned as to why there were no redeads like there usually are.

Although I did take full notice as to how disgusting Castle Town looked. Everything that used to be so vivid, lively, and colorful was completely destroyed by Ganondorf. All of the buildings that were painted so colorful were now burnt down. Or at least that's what I assume caused the current state. All of the wood from the houses had decayed from over the past of seven years. And the once cheery blue sky that seemed to never leave was now a depressing and cloudy grey.

"Where is everyone?" asked Link in awe.

I was distraught. This isn't a game anymore. Real, innocent people died here. I lowered my head in silence. I couldn't help but want to cry, but I'd feel stupid and I'd question myself as to why I was if I did. So I blinked hard and let them dry.

Link seemed to keep all of his sadness inside, because when I looked up at his eyes, they were misty, but I could tell he hadn't been crying.

I was surprised that his voice wasn't tight and raspy, but it was strong and clear. "... What's that moaning noise?" he asked curiously.

I gasped and heard an ear piercing scream. It literally made my knees go weak and sent chills down me spine. I made me want to curl up in a ball and cry with fear. "Re-re-...REEDEADS!" I pointed and shrieked at the decayed and brown creature limping towards me.

"Eww I hate theses things!" Link irked as he unsheathed the Master Sword. (SHING, Sparkle sparkle XD lol I had to)

He leaped towards the foul creature and he tried to swing his sword but another reedead that was limping towards us screamed and made Link quiver with fear and the reedead grabbed him and dropped the master sword.

As Link struggled, I did what I could and snatched up the sword when I could and I went into a rampage. I screamed like a maniac and swung in all directions with my eyes closed. I kept them shut tight until I heard no more moaning. When I thought it was safe I opened them and I saw the other four reedeads were dead, but Link was still struggling with one.

"A little help here!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" I said as I ran behind the reedead and hacked at the back of it. It screamed in pain and dropped Link as it collapsed on to the stone ground.

"Thanks but, no offense you can't sword fight for your life." he said taking his sword from my hands.

"Gee what a nice why to repay someone for saving their ass." I looked out of the corner of my eye and turned.

"There're more of them?" I screamed. "Ugh... I hate these!"

"Join the club." said Link as he readied his sword.

Then I remembered. "Play the sun's song on your ocarina!" I demanded as the brown monsters limped closer and closer.

"What's the sun's song! And how did you know I had an ocarina!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the reedead that slowly approached.

"Just give it to me!" I said stepping far out of reach from the reedeads.

He rummaged through his back for a second as he used his other hand to hack at the reedeads. He pulled the ocarina from his bag and threw it to me.

I caught it and then raised it to my lips and played the sun's song. How I know how to play this on a real ocarina is very embarrassing for me to admit, but I have a cheap and crappy replica at home. The sun's song is probably the worst Zelda song there is, in my opinion but, eh. It saved our butts, didn't it?

I looked up to see the reedeads frozen and their skin smoking and burning from the sunrays that were peaking through the gloomy, grey clouds above.

"Let's GTFO!" I laughed as I snatched up Link's hand and pulled him along like a rag doll as I ran swiftly across the town away from the dying monsters trying to avoid anymore.

Please review. OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSICUENCES.


End file.
